world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Seraphim Nilliel
Summary Nilliel (ニリエル, Nirieru) is one of the Seraphim under Yahweh. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Nilliel Origin: Demon Hunters Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Seraphim, Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration Mid-Godly, Flight, Portal Manifestation, Expert Swordsman, Spiritual Awareness, Energy Blasts, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Wind Attack Potency: Country level ' 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Sword, His Shield Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Sharing: Nilliel is an Angel who possesses the ability to "impart". He can only "give" to those around him. * Power Amplification: Simply by being in another Angel's presence, Nilliel can increase their power. * The Almighty (全知全能 (ジ・オールマイティ), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"): At night, when Yhwach falls asleep, the first power that Nilliel acquires is The Almighty, signified by his irises and pupils splitting into three. ** Precognition With The Almighty, Nilliel can see into the future. However, he does not appear to have full control over the power, preventing him from seeing every possible future. The Balance (世間調和 (ザ・バランス), Za Baransu; Japanese for "World Harmony"): Nilliel can take the misfortune that occurs within his sphere of influence and disperse it to those that have experienced good fortune, which he believes maintains balance in the world. All the "misfortune" that would occur to him personally is redirected into his Freund Schild; consequently, all "good fortune" that an opponent experiences in inflicting wounds upon him will be wreaked back upon them in equal magnitude as "misfortune", and the "misfortune" that he experiences merely gets deflected and absorbed into his Freund Schild, causing his opponent to experience even more "misfortune". Shadow: Nilliel can create a large portal in the shape of a six-pointed cross by generating a shadow in his hand before dropping it into the ground. He can move through this portal to invade areas. The Gate: Nilliel can summon a gateway into Heaven. Spiritual Manipulation: He primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Angel technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Soul Energy flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. * Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. Great Spiritual Power: Nilliel's spiritual power is on a level greater than that of any Angel or lesser demon. Spirit Weapon Divine Blade: Nilliel can gather both spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a long-handled cruciform broadsword * Energy Blasts: Haschwalth can fire blasts of energy from his sword, which have four points curving back: one on top, one on the bottom, and one on each side. File:Jugram_Energy_Blast.png|Energy Blast Freund Schild (身代わりの盾 (フロイントシルト), Furointo Shiruto; German for "Friend Shield", Japanese for "Substitute Shield"): Nilliel can form a hefty and bulky shield on his left arm. The shield is composed of God-Metal with its ground-facing limb extended past the others and solidified Soul Energy between the limbs, giving it an angular appearance. * Misfortune Absorption: Rather than working as a defense against physical attacks, the Freund Schild absorbs all misfortune that would occur to Nilliel , such as injuries sustained during a battle. Furthermore, using The Balance, Nilliel can turn back the absorbed misfortune onto his opponent in order to further injure them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Demon Hunters